ESURAN WEEK 2018 - LANCExACE
by StarMaidenWarrior
Summary: The Lance/Ace Week Challenge Prompts! (Jan 21-Feb 3) Seven short one-shots of our favorite and adorable couple! Filled with fluff, angst, humor, cuteness, and yaoi!
1. Cuddles & Sleeping Together

**ESURAN WEEK - LancexAce**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Puzzle & Dragons including the anime, games, merchandise, etc.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Extreme fluff, Some angst, Spoilers (if any)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - Cuddles/Sleeping Together**

Ace woke up groggily, wincing at the stray of sunlight hitting his eyes. Shifting his body, he moaned at the painful sensations coursing throughout his body. His mind was at a disarray and the headache pounding inside his head didn't help.

Ace closed his eyes and tried to relax. More calm and his headache lessen, he opened his eyes and briefly scanned the room he was in. The light auburnette recognized he was in his grandma's makeshift infirmary room; there was a couple of medical charts stacked on the table nearby, some glass containers and jars filled with medicine, various equipment, and a couple of beds lined up against the wall.

His sight landed on a smaller makeshift bed besides him. Laying facedown under the covers was his sleeping Tamadora partner, Tamazo. Ace grew worried when he noticed the wrapped bandages around the Monster's head.

 _What happened to us?_

Ace slowly and carefully lifted his bandaged hand up to his own head, feeling more bandages wrapped around his own head. He moved his hand down and realized his own neck was at a similar state.

The light auburnette tried to recall what happened that ended him and his partner like this, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Ace's eyes widen in shock at who came through the door.

He recognized the Dragonoid with his Devidra partner floating beside him. His white hair under a blue hat, donned around his body with a blue cloak, and those intense, piercing yellow eyes.

 _Lance…_

Ace couldn't believe the person in front of him was Lance. He watched Lance conversed with Devi quietly. The Devidra nodded and flew to Tamazo's side, keeping an eye on the sleeping Tamadora.

It had been weeks since their final battle in Crocus when Lance and Devi disappeared - most likely for the older teen's recovery. Ace always wanted to know if the Dragonoid was alright or if he was properly resting. He desperately wanted to know where his lover is, but no one knew where the Dragonoid or his Devidra partner was.

Ace waited each day since for the return of his lover. He prayed that Lance would recover and stay safe from the clutches of their enemies. He hoped to see Lance one day.

But now, Lance stood in front of him; tall, strong, and composed as ever.

"Lance…" Ace called out, wincing at how wreaked and weak his voice was.

Luckily, the Dragonoid heard Ace's call and immediately rushed to the younger teen's side, successfully not knocking things over along the way. Lance pulled a chair close to Ace's bed and sat down. He carefully held one of Ace's bandaged hands and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on the back of the hand.

"Ace…" Lance also called out softly, his gaze filled with concern.

Ace weakly squeezed the hand holding his, not wanting to let go whatever proof that Lance was actually here and not some illusion conjure up by his jumbled mind. Tears swelled up in his blue eyes when he realized his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

 _Lance is here. Lance is here. Lance is here._ He kept repeating the same phrase over and over in his head.

Lance grew panic when he saw Ace tearing up. He brushed away the stray tears falling from those beautiful blue eyes he adores. The Dragonoid gently hushed the emotional light auburnette, using his free hand to caress Ace's hair, mindful of the bandages wrapped around the younger's head.

"It alright, Ace. You're safe. No one will hurt you again."

Suddenly, flashes of memories shifted through Ace's mind. Missing pieces finally falling into places.

There were cries of pain and desperation in the air. A massive, dark figure surrounded by dark mist stood towering over his heavily injured, prone body. Large dark wings spread out from behind the figure and a massive broadsword raised above their head, ready to make the finishing blow. And then, a streak of white, blue, purple, and black intercepted the final blow. A white flash of light was the last thing Ace saw before he blacked out.

But he remembered the scent of the ocean and the morning breeze; a scent that always made him feel so safe and comfortable.

Lance saved him.

Ace weakly shook his head, more tears trailing down his cheeks. "You're here," he croak out, breath hitching. "You're here." He tighten their joined hands together, pulling them closer to his body. "You're here."

Lance's eyes widen, understanding the underlying message. He closed his eyes, shame and guilt started building inside his chest. The Dragonoid knew what Ace meant when he kept repeating "You're here" to him. It was entirely his fault for taking so long to return to his mate's side.

His fault that he almost lost his Light once more.

Lance turned his gaze downward, avoiding those sad, hopeful blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Ace," he whispered, tone dripped with remorse and guilt. "I'm so sorry."

Ace slowly and carefully turned his body (while ignoring the waves of hot pain) to the side, so he could face his lover. He wrapped his other bandaged hand over their joined ones, encasing the pale hand between both of his. The younger teen felt the pulses of guilt and shame from his lover. He wasn't going to allow the Dragonoid to feel that way.

"Lance," Ace weakly called out, tugging on their clasped hands. Lance hesitantly looked up, slightly taken aback at seeing the younger's smile, small but certain.

"Not your fault," Ace whispered. "Never your fault."

Lance shook his head. He used his free hand to brush away the remaining tears fallen from his mate's eyes. His eyes trailed at every injury Ace sustain, his heart painfully clenched at every one. Someone so full of life and good should never ended up like that.

How could Ace say it wasn't his fault?

Ace gazed at his lover sadly. He knew it will take time for Lance to accept his words, but he doesn't want the Dragonoid to suffer alone like that. Ace needed the other to know that everything will be alright. He tugged their join hands to get the other's attention again.

"Lance, please hold me," Ace softly plead, wanting to feel the warmth that kept him protected and feeling at peace.

Lance can't deny his mate, not when the younger teen stared at him with eyes filled with desperation and longing. He pulled his hands away from Ace and took off his hat, placing it on the bedside table. Next, he took off his cloak and draped it over Ace like a blanket before carefully settling himself beside Ace, mindful to not jostle the other's wounds.

Ace tugged the blue cloak closer to his face, breathing in the scent of the ocean and morning breeze, a scent that belongs only to Lance alone. Then, Ace found himself cradled protectively in the embrace of his Dragonoid lover.

The tender care and warmth surrounding him brought more tears into his eyes. Ace cuddled closer to Lance's chest, laying his head near where the other's heartbeats. Lance wrapped his arms around Ace, protective and gentle.

Their hearts beating in time with one another. Something that calm Lance down, knowing his mate was alive and in his embrace.

Ace tilted his head up just in time to see Lance looking down on him. Their eyes connected, their emotions displayed for the other to see vividly. Lance leaned down and kissed Ace on the lips, chaste and light. Ace closed his eyes, his eyes tearing up at the familiar tender love given to him.

He missed this. He missed Lance so much.

When they parted from each other, Ace smiled at his lover. He carefully cupped Lance's cheek with his bandaged hand, blushing softly as the other cradled the hand and gently kissed the open palm.

"Welcome home, Lance."

Lance's eyes widen a bit before going back to normal. He smiled softly at Ace, pulling the light auburnette closer to his body. He missed his mate's presence, his scent, and his breathtaking smile.

"I'm home, Ace."

They both laid there together in each other's arms, not ever wanting to let go.

They were reunited once again even if it was under less desirable circumstances. Lance thanked whatever deity above them for letting the Dragonoid saved his mate, his Light, on time. Ace thanked whoever answered his prayers and wishes.

If anyone were to go inside the makeshift infirmary room, they would see the couple sleeping peacefully together. Sleeping in each other's embraces.

* * *

 **Author's Note: In honor of Lance/Ace Week (Jan 21-Feb 3), I decided to go ahead and accept the challenge of bringing the love and adoration that is Lance/Ace to the world! I will never be able to sleep at this rate!**

 **As you can see, I used Day 1: "Cuddling/Sleeping Together" as an element instead of it being the whole entire thing. Plus, I can't help but put some sweet angst and fluff in this chapter! This is me we are talking about!**

 **As usual, my stories are connected to each other. I apologized if the timeline seems off.**

 **Leave a review or a comment! See you guys in the chapter!**


	2. Animal Onesies

**CHAPTER 2 - Animal Onesies**

It was a glorious afternoon. Clear blue skies, the sun up high, and the wind blowing just right. The sound of laughter and joy resonated throughout the field.

Of course, this day was consider almost perfect for the excitable Tamadora.

"Happy Birthday to me, tama!" Tamazo exclaimed, flying around with glee.

Ace shook his head, setting up the picnic table with the help of his best friends. "Tamazo, be more careful! You don't want to get hurt on your birthday!"

"I am always careful, tama!" Tamazo yelled.

Charo giggled, placing the plates and silverware and chopsticks on the table. "I think he'll be fine, Ace. You shouldn't worry so much."

Ace sheepishly scratched his cheek with his finger. "I know that, but sometimes he makes me so worry. He's known to get into trouble without even trying. Remember when we have to rescue him from the SDF on the day we met."

Charo sweatdropped, laughing nervously at the memory. The light auburnette had a point there.

Next to the small blond, Garnet sat on her chair, crossing her legs elegantly as she held up her umbrella D-Gear to shade herself from the sunrays. She scoffed when she also remembered that rescue mission. "Seeing how he was like only a few days old since he first hatched from his egg, I'm not surprise he was caught in the first place." The blonde idol narrowed her eyes at the Tamadora." It would also explain his childish tendencies because he's actually a baby this whole time."

Tamazo pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tamazo is not a baby, tama! Ace, tell her!"

Ace sighed in exasperation. "Can you two please stop arguing? This is a special day and I want everyone to at least get along." He looked at Garnet. "Garnet, don't agitate Tamazo because you know how easily he gets rile up. Be nice since it is his birthday." He then turned to his partner. "And Tamazo, you can't yell at people like that. No one will have fun on your birthday if everyone isn't happy."

Tamazo deflated, throwing himself at Ace's chest, hugging him. "Sorry." The Tamadora turned towards the blonde idol. "Sorry for yelling at you, Garnet, tama."

Garnet softened her hard look, coughing lightly into her fist. "Yeah, I'm sorry too." She bends down a little to reach down for something. She procured a wrapped present and set it on the table. It was yellow with white bow. "Here's my present to you by the way." She pushed the gift forward, a sign of apology as well.

Tamazo turned his head towards Ace, his eyes sparkles, wide and begging. "Can I open it, Ace? Please, tama!"

Ace smiled, petting his partner's head gently. "Go ahead." He laughed as the Tamadora screamed in delight and practically launched himself towards the present.

Charo also laughed while placing his own wrapped gift on the table. It was green with a brown bow. "He can open mine later." He got Tamazo a new set of crayons since the Tamadora had to used them as weapons on a mission a couple of weeks ago.

The small blond then frown, tilting his head curiously. "By the way, where's Tiger?"

It was strange that their most energetic and upbeat friend wouldn't be here in the beginning.

Garnet waved her cellphone at them. "The oaf texted me that he'll be here soon. He also got the 'special surprise' ready for whatever insane idea he came up with." When she saw Ace tensed up, Garnet raised an eyebrow. "You know something?"

She didn't get an answer because there was a booming voice echoing through the field. "Hey!"

They all turned towards the voice and saw Tiger running while carrying a big sack over his shoulder. The oldest teen was grinning from ear to ear, red eyes filled with mirth and glee. Whatever he was planning, Tiger was bursting with excitement.

Tiger stopped with a skid, dust clouds forming from behind. He hefted the sack over his shoulder and onto the table, the sudden weight caused the table to shudder. The orange haired teen looked at Tamazo, who was playing with his new paddleball (Garnet's gift).

"I got what you want, little guy! Happy 1st Birthday!"

Tamazo set down his new toy and flew towards the sack with a grin. He opened the bag and screech in delight. "Ace! Tiger got the onesies, tama!"

The Tamadora reached down and pulled a onesie out. It was a brown monkey onesie that was altered to be Tamazo's size. The hood have a monkey face and the rear end have a long brown tail sticking out.

Tamazo quickly put it on and show his new appearance off to the others. "This is so comfy, tama!"

Ace nervously laughed as Garnet and Charo turned towards him with wide eyes, the former more glaring and the latter more confusing. He explained hastily, "Tamazo was watching this weird commercial on television about children playing in animal onesies. He wanted to do the same thing on his birthday."

Tiger then stepped in with a huge grin. "And I happened to know someone in my hometown who was giving away these old animal onesies away. I was lucky to find enough for everyone." He reached into the huge sack and pulled out one of the onesies.

It was a red-orange tiger onesie with a white belly and black stripe markings over the fabric. The hood have a tiger face, completed with pointy ears and whiskers. The rear end have a long red-orange tail sticking out.

"This one is mine!" Tiger proclaimed, holding the tiger onesie close to his chest.

"You want to be the tiger," Garnet deadpanned. She was questioning her friend's originality at the very moment.

Charo laughed, reaching inside the bag and pull a onesie out too. It was a green turtle onesie, completed with a stitched on pale shell on the back. The hood have a turtle face. "I'm guessing this one mine since it was the only small one in there."

"You will look cute in that, Charo," Tiger said, patting the small blond on the back. He didn't notice the other bursting bright red. Ace gave Charo a sympathetic smile.

Garnet gave the bag a wary glance before reaching inside and pulled another onesie out of it. It was a white and silver swan onesie. There were feathered-like attachments on the arms that spread like wings. There was a small feathered tail at the rear end. The hood has a swan face.

"This isn't too hideous I admit. At least there something graceful and dignified in this bag for me to wear."

Tiger leaned in towards the others and whispered conspicuously. "To be honest, it was either that or the parrot onesie. I almost wanted to get the parrot one; she got the nagging mouth for it."

Unfortunately for the orange haired teen, Garnet heard him quite clearly (sharp ears she saids) and swiftly punched the other in the guts. Tiger immediately fell onto his knees, bending his body over while wheezing from pain.

Tamazo burst out laughing, rolling on the table. Ace tried to calm his partner down before the blonde idol gets more angry and decides to pulverise the Monster. Charo was torn between helping Tiger or hide behind Ace from Garnet.

Garnet straighten up and dusted off her hands. "Just get your onesie, Ace. This party won't start until all of us are in these things." She looked into the bag and glanced down at the kneeling Tiger with a raised eyebrow. "Why are there three more onesies in here?"

Tamazo perked up and looked inside the bag too. He pulled out a panda onesie the same size as his dark counterpart. "Oh yeah! We invited Lance and Devi to my party too, tama," he explained. His face then turned sadden. "They're late, tama."

Ace petted his partner's head (his monkey hood) gently. "Don't worry, Tamazo. Lance said they might be late because of an assigned mission. Just be a little more patient." The Tamadora nodded in understanding, hugging the panda onesie in his arms.

Charo looked into the bag as well, blinking confusingly. "These onesies have more accessories than ours."

Tiger, who finally stood up, breathlessly explained, "That's because two of them are in a set. They were used to tell fairy tale stories to the kids in my hometown." He grinned at Ace. "Since you said Lance will be here, I thought these will fit you two."

Garnet grinned deviously as she pulled out the onesies and held them in front of Ace. The light auburnette blushed immediately when he saw them. "These really are perfect. Especially this one because it represents Lance so well. Very _fitting_ for you and him to boot."

Ace covered his red face with both of his hands, both mortified and embarrassed. Charo placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Tamazo tilted his head, confused and intrigued.

"I don't get it, tama. Why do they fit together, tama?"

Garnet cackled lowly, a glint reflected in her brown eyes. "Oh, you'll see why."

* * *

Lance and Devi arrived to the field hours later. They finished with their mission of catching some poachers in the northern parts of Dragoza Island. The Dragonoid and his Devidra partner had enough time to get to the party's location.

"The idiot better likes his present, devi," Devi grumbled, holding a blue box with a purple bow.

Lance let out a low chuckle. "Seeing as you spent hours finding that gift for him, he'll appreciate your efforts."

"That guy has been yapping nonstop about wanting this yo-yo, devi. I blame that Sturgeon kid for showing off his yo-yo, devi!"

Lance would've said something if it weren't for the sudden appearance of a flying brown monkey coming at them at full speed.

A brown monkey that can fly?

Devi barely had time to toss the present to Lance before he was body tackled in midair.

"You're finally here, tama!"

Oh, the brown monkey can not only fly but talk too. Was it Devi's imagination or did the monkey sounds awfully like the idiotic Tamadora?

Devi pulled away from the hugging monkey and took a good look at it. The Devidra's red eyes widen at the appearance of Tamazo in a monkey onesie. This honestly shouldn't surprise him yet it did.

"Quit hugging me like that, devi! And why are you in a monkey suit of all things, devi?!"

Tamazo laughed, ignoring his questions as he pulled Devi towards the party. "Don't worry! You have one too, tama!"

"What do you mean I have one too, devi?!"

Lance followed the rambunctious duo and he can't help but smile at the festive party in front of him. Ace and their friends certainly went all out for Tamazo.

There was a banner that said "Happy 1st Birthday Tamazo!" with splashes of colorful paint everywhere. Balloons and streamers were spread along the trees and two long clothed tables with many different kinds of food on it. In the center were all their Monsters, partying and eating alongside with their Masters.

Though, Lance had to stopped his tracks and eyed skeptically at the three humans in...animal onesies.

Yet this...doesn't surprise the Dragonoid one bit.

Tiger was on top of the table wearing his tiger onesie, holding a microphone in his hand. He was belting out one of his favorite rock band's song as the Monsters around him jumped and cheered. Charo, wearing his turtle onesie, was sitting down with his Monsters, eating and cheering for Tiger.

"Scream my brethrens! For Tamazo has finally turn one years old!" Tiger shouted, thrusting his arm towards the sky as he extends his finger. The Monsters roared along with him.

Garnet turned her head and smirked at the Dragonoid. The blonde idol wore her swan onesie as she danced elegantly with her partner, Great Valkyrie. "Took you long enough. I didn't think you would make it."

Lance blankly stared at her before asking, "Where's Ace?"

The blonde idol rolled her eye good-naturally. Of course the Dragonoid would ask for the whereabouts of his mate. "Waiting for you by the lake." Garnet then send him a impish grin. "By the way, he has something for you to wear. Very _matching_ too."

Lance raised an eyebrow at that vague detail. He would question her more if the screaming from Devi didn't caught his attention.

"Why am I in a panda suit, devi?!"

"Because you're cuddly, tama!"

In all of his glory, Devi wore a black and white panda onesie just for his size. The hood has a panda face and the rear end has a small fuzzy panda tail. Tamazo linked his arms with his dark counterpart and flew to Lance.

"Can you get Ace? We will be having cake really soon, tama!"

Lance took one glance at Devi, who sported the most miserable look ever. The Dragonoid nodded, holding out the present to the Tamadora. Tamazo grinned and took the present with smile.

"Have fun, you two."

And with that, Lance went to the lake in search for Ace. The Dragonoid didn't have to search for long as he caught sight of something red standing by the lake. The figure stood with their back towards Lance. The red cloak covered most of their entire body and the red hood was up.

Lance strode towards the red-clad figure. The scent of something sweet and sunshine brushed against his nose. This figure in red was his mate, no doubt about it.

Once he was close enough, Lance wrapped his arms around Ace's waist, eliciting a small gasp of surprise from the smaller teen.

"Lance?" Ace turned his head slightly to peek over his hood to see his lover staring down at him with fond amusement. The light auburnette blushed, ducking his head so Lance wouldn't see his redden face.

His action made the Dragonoid more curious to know what's under the hood his mate was hiding. "A little bird told me you have something for me."

Ace mentally cursed Garnet for opening her mouth. There was no way around his situation. He swallowed his nerves and carefully turned around in Lance's arms. In Ace's arms, it was another onesie but it was silver and dark blue.

What interest Lance the most was the fact the onesie is a wolf one.

Lance let go one of his arms from Ace's waist and carefully use his hand to cup his mate's face underneath the hood. He felt Ace leaned into his touch immediately. "Ace…" he called softly, tilting his mate's face so he can look into those big blue eyes.

Ace let himself look at Lance's yellow eyes. He shivered at the intensity in those yellow orbs. The question lingering in them made Ace nod his head.

Lance grasped the red hood and slowly remove it to reveal his mate. His eyes widen at the most enduring and _ravishing_ appearance.

Underneath the red cloak and hood, Ace was wearing a light auburn rabbit onesie, completed with a rabbit face and big floppy ears on the hood. What enticed Lance was the soft blush adorn on Ace's cheeks that brings out those shining blue eyes looking at him.

Ace averted his eyes at the heated gaze. "Don't stare at me like that."

Lance composed himself quickly, turning his gaze back to the wolf onesie in Ace's arms. The vague words Garnet said immediately clicked inside his mind. He lightly chuckled at the implication. "Ace," he called again.

Ace can't help but looked at his lover again. The soft red blush still present on his cheeks. Lance leaned down and gently kissed Ace. The light auburnette closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Lance's. The light and gentle movement of their mouths pressing together melted into a tender passion.

After a few moments, they both parted, leaning their foreheads together, looking at each other's eyes. Lance let out a small smirk, his arm moving down to Ace's hips.

"A wolf, huh?"

Still red face, Ace responded back with a shy smile. "And I'm supposed to be Red Riding Hood but as a rabbit too." He moved his head to leaned against Lance's chest which was covered by his blue cloak. "Are you going to wear it?"

Lance brushed his lips against Ace's ear, his hot breath near those sensitive ears send Ace trembling against the Dragonoid.

"Not for this party, but how about for our own private one later?"

Ace blushed harder at those words. He let out a soft moan and whimper when Lance licked the shell of his ear. Ace let out a shuddering breath and turned to face Lance. The light auburnette placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips before nodding.

Lance smirked, eyes darkening as he kissed his mate once more, much deeper and passionate.

The night for them continues under the rising full moon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamazo and Devi sat down near the cake tower, waiting for their partners to return. As they were patiently waiting, Tamazo remembered what to ask of Devi.

"Hey Devi?" He heard the Devidra let out a hum, indicating he was listening. "How does a rabbit and a wolf fit together, tama?"

Devi turned towards the Tamadora with an expression asking if he was serious. "Are you serious? It's obvious because a wolf eats rabbits, devi."

"So, Lance is going to eat Ace, tama?"

"Yes, Master Lance will- He will what, devi?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: And the second day of the prompt is here! And they say animal onesies are overrated! Well, look at this story, people! (cackles)**

 **I enjoyed writing this one because it was all about cuteness and humor! Very light and refreshing for my angst-filled heart. But I have to write something a little suggestive in the end of that Lance/Ace moment.**

 **Leave a review or a comment! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Stargazing & Evening Together

**CHAPTER 3 - Stargazing/Evening Together**

"Are we there yet, tama?"

"For the last hundred times, we are not there yet, devi."

"Do you know where we're going, tama?"

"Yes and Master Lance specifically told me not to tell anyone, devi."

"Party pooper."

"Just stay quiet."

A few moments of silence later.

"Are we there yet, tama?"

"You're doing this on purpose, devi!"

Ace sighed, turning around at the squabbling duo. "No fighting back there! We will turn back around if you two keep arguing," he warned, blue eyes narrowing at them. The Monsters immediately ceased their fight, knowing full well that the light auburnette will make do with his warnings.

It was the evening when Lance and Devi took Ace and Tamazo on a ride on the Dragonoid's red carrier dragon. The sky was dark with clouds and a few stars twinkled in the night sky. They were flying for about an hour or two.

Lance lightly chuckled, pulling Ace closer to his body by the waist. His blue cloak wrapped around the light auburnette, so he wouldn't get cold. "You're getting use to stopping their arguments."

"I have to or they'll never stop." Ace laid his head on Lance's chest, relaxing at the sound of his lover's heartbeat. He glanced up with a curious look. "But I can't blame Tamazo for asking so many times. Where are you taking us, Lance?"

Lance smirked, not saying anything as he leaned down and captured Ace's lips with his. The kiss lasted for a moment before they both parted from each other. Ace gave Lance a pouting glare for not answering, but let it go in favor of cuddling against Lance, soaking in the warmth from the Dragonoid's body.

"Still, thanks for taking me out. I don't think I could get out of that party without your help," Ace said, sighing contently as he nuzzled against Lance's chest.

Lance softly snorted. "I don't see why you want to go to _that_." He spat out the last word with disdain.

"The mayor kinda ambushed me on the way home. If it wasn't for you intervening, I would've been trouble in accepting the invite. Thanks for the save, Lance," Ace said, leaning in to give his lover a gratitude kiss on the cheek.

Lance mentally growled at the mayor for making his mate uncomfortable at that moment. He want nothing more than get rid of the man for being so close to Ace. He tucked Ace closer to him. "I will always save you, Ace." The Dragonoid dropped a kiss on the crown of Ace's head before tightening his arm around the younger teen, savoring the feeling of his mate's body flushed against his. He tapped his red carrier dragon to go faster which the dragon immediately obliged.

About ten minutes later, the red dragon began descending towards the ground. It planted its feet with a soft thud and lowered itself for her riders to get off. Tamazo and Devi flew down first. Lance jumped off and held his hand out for Ace. The light auburnette smiled at the gesture and took Lance's hand as the Dragonoid helped him down.

Ace turned towards the red dragon and gently pet its head in gratitude. "Thanks for the ride. Make sure to rest up, alright?"

The red dragon softly purred at the gentle touch making Ace giggled. Lance smiled at their interaction, happy to see his dragon get along so well with his mate. The Dragonoid followed Ace and thanked his dragon.

"You can rest up before we leave again. Until then, take care of yourself." The red dragon snorted and bumped its head at Lance's palm. The dragon laid down and closed its eyes, indicating it will sleep.

Lance grasped Ace's hand into his and lead the younger towards the forest. Their partners followed them quietly (well as quietly as they can as they started arguing about food).

"I told you; adding peanut butter into chili gives the chili a nice round flavor, tama."

"And I'm saying you are nuts with experimenting these crazy ideas, devi."

Ignoring the banter behind them, Ace surveyed the dark forest around him curiously. "Lance, where exactly are we going?" He walked a bit closer to his lover, wrapping his other hand around Lance's arm. It was night time, so everything was too dark for Ace to see anything clearly. Lance must have been there before since the Dragonoid navigated the both of them easily.

Lance tucked Ace to his side, firmly holding the other's hand, tracing his thumb on the back of Ace's hand soothingly. "Don't worry. It's a surprise."

Now that made the light auburnette even more curious. Out of the two of them, Lance was far more romantic (he doesn't often show it in front of strangers) and loves surprising his mate. Their family and friends seem bewilder and fond of every time Lance freely show his affections towards Ace.

Rena, Vahaton, and Angine thought it was adorable. Garnet calls them the "idiotic married couple" every time she saw them like that. Tiger said it was because she was envious of not having a significant other which earned the orange haired teen a punch to the gut by the blonde idol. Charo expressed happiness to see his friends so in love with each other.

Tamazo planted himself on Ace's shoulder. "How far are we going, tama?"

Devi took a ride on Ace's other shoulder. "Not too far. You'll love the place we are taking you guys to, devi." The Devidra sounded proud with that.

Ace smiled at them both. "I'm sure we will love it no matter what."

"I hope it isn't something haunted, tama. The last time we went somewhere dark and unknown, we almost got kill, tama," Tamazo explained, shivering at the memory. Ace shook his head at his partner's exaggeration, but puts up a fearful expression.

Lance noticed his mate's scared face, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "Are you alright?"

Ace let out a small smile. "Yeah, not exactly a fond memory. Charo and I had to assist Garnet with a mission one time and there were many surprises there. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Knowing your misfit group, it was probably a Monster dressed in sheets and scared you guys silly, devi," Devi snorted.

"No, it wasn't, tama! It was a Monster dressed in sheets who scared us while protecting its ghostly partner's mansion, tama," Tamazo retorted, looking smug at his comeback.

Devi rolled his eyes. "There's no such things as ghosts, devi."

"You say that now, but don't come crying to me when you have a ghost attach to you, tama."

Ace stopped their banter by putting his hands on top of their heads. "No more fighting especially when you two are hanging onto me."

Tamazo stuck his tongue out at his dark counterpart while Devi rolled his eyes at his light counterpart's childishness. Ace sighed exasperatedly while Lance gave a low chuckle at their antics.

Lance lead them all to the forest exit. Before them, it was an enormous field filled with closed bulbs of flowers under the partly cloudy, starry night sky. Ace turned his head towards his lover, tilting his head in confusion.

"Lance, what's going on?"

The Dragonoid smirked as he stared out at the whole field. "Just watch."

After those two simple words, the clouds parted to reveal the bright full moon up high in the night sky. Moonlight shines onto the whole field and after a few moments, something magical occured in front of the group.

Ace's eyes grew wide as he softly gasped, one hand covering his mouth. Tamazo jaw-dropped, but his eyes started to sparkle. "Holy moly, tama!"

Underneath the light of the full moon, the closed bulbs of the flowers began opening one-by-one, revealing the magic. Each flower was blue and glowed enchantingly, lighting the field all the same. The field was now covered with glowing blue flowers, brightening the land in an enchanting blue light.

It was almost something out of a fairy tale story.

Tamazo flew towards the field and twirled excitingly. "This is amazing, tama!" He picked up one of the glowing blue flowers and sniffed the petals. "These smell so delicious, tama."

Devi flew to the Tamadora quickly and snatched the flower from him. "You don't eat flowers, devi!" He raced away from Tamazo, who went after the Devidra with a loud cry.

Ace walked into the flower field, enraptured by the beautiful and ethereal sight in front of him. The glowing blue flowers reflected off his body, making him glowed as well. He turned back to Lance with a mystify expression.

"What are these flowers? How did you even find this place?" he asked, holding his hands together near his chest. Ace swore his lover's yellow eyes started glowing, but it could be because of the flowers around them. His heart suddenly started racing fast.

Lance walked up to his mate, reaching out to cup Ace's face with one pale hand. He caressed Ace's cheek with his thumb delicately. "These are called Moonlight Bulbs. These flowers only opens during a full moon and only when moonlight hits them at the right moment. I found them during one of my missions and I wanted to show them to you since."

Ace smiled, blushing red. "You romantic sap," he softly teased. The light auburnette leaned into hand cupping his face delicately. "Thank you for showing me this, Lance. This is beautiful."

Lance smiled, pressing a kiss on his mate's forehead. To the Dragonoid, nothing is more beautiful than the sight in front of him. Ace was beaming up to him with a breathtaking smile and the blue glow from the flowers made his mate's blue eyes all the more enchanting to look into.

This moment was too perfect to pass up.

"There's another reason why I took you here, Ace," Lance said softly.

Ace blinked. "What do you mean?"

The Dragonoid took Ace's left hand and pressed a kiss on the back of the hand. Ace's breath hitched and his heart beating so loud that his lover might hear it. Lance stared deeply into Ace's eyes.

"Ace, for the longest time, I never thought I would find someone who would want to be by my side. When I met you, I felt something being connected between us. The next thing I knew, I wanted to be near you. To hold you close and never let go. To protect you from harm. To comfort you at your lowest. To be the one you would lean on for strength," Lance said, tone filled with sincere and love.

Ace felt the prickling sensation building behind his eyes. "Oh Lance…"

"But there was more than that. You are one of the strongest people I know and that great strength came from your heart. Your kindness, compassion, and gentleness touched the lives of humans, Dragonoids, and Monsters. You don't desire power to be strong, but rather the power to protect. The light I see within you save us all. It was the same light that saved me." Lance held Ace's left hand a bit tighter. "And I want to protect your light for the rest of my life."

The light auburnette can't help but softly gasped at the implication. Ace's mind races at the possibility that his lover might be asking him what he think it might be. "Lance, is this…" he trailed off, cheeks burning red.

The Dragonoid held out his right hand between them, revealing to Ace a ring. A gold and silver ring with the edges rounded. In the middle of the ring, the shape of dragon wings (the left wing was silver and the right wing was gold) spread on the surface. In between the wings were two gemstones: ruby and sapphire.

Red and blue. The representation of the two of them.

"I love you, Ace. If you have me, I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

Was it really a question?

The tears Ace held back broke through the dams and cascades down his cheeks. He looked at Lance with teary eyes, but he smiled, conveying his love and happiness.

"Yes!"

The Dragonoid's eyes widen before they turned back to normal. He slipped the ring on Ace's finger and placed a kiss on the jewelry. Lance wasted no time in gathering his mate now turned fiance into his embrace. Ace cried earnestly into Lance's shoulder, repeating "I love you" to the Dragonoid.

Ace leaned back and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and kissed his Dragonoid fiance deeply, conveying every ounce of love into the kiss. Lance responded back with kind, wrapping his arms tightly around Ace's waist.

If they notice Tamazo and Devi coming back with tears of happiness spilling from their eyes, the engaged couple didn't mention.

Witnessing the bond and love were the glowing blue moonlight bulbs. Unknown to the engaged couple, there was a legend about those who seek the moonlight bulbs and expressed their true love to their significant other under the full moon, eternal blessings and happiness shall be bestow to the couple.

A legend is also a story. This story ended with a happy one.

A happy ending also means a new beginning.

* * *

 **Author's Note: An evening out turned into a freaking proposal! I didn't plan this one, but I wrote it anyways! Lance and Ace are uniting in holy matrimony and we will party like no tomorrow! (laughs)**

 **Day 3 is finished! I am off to do Day 4 which is beach theme. So many things could happen in that one! (giggles) I am going to have more fun with that!**

 **Leave a review or a comment! See you guys next chapter!**


	4. Beach

**CHAPTER 4 - Beach**

It was a bright and sunny day, partly cloudy with cool breezes. A perfect day to go to the beach and that's what a group of friends did. Ace and the others decided to go to the beach for some rest and relaxation. The beach they are on was mostly deserted save for their own group and a couple of other people.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Tiger," Ace said, worried for his orange haired friend. The light auburnette wore red swimming trunks and his red jacket that was zipped up halfway.

"Don't worry about it! If anything, you'll be fulfilling one of my dreams," Tiger said, standing proudly with his arm crossed and in his orange and black tiger stripe swimming trunks. Behind him stood a long surfboard.

"I will not ask Leviathan to make big waves for you to surf on," Ace protested sternly, placing his hands on his hips. "Do you even know how much power Leviathan puts behind his moves? A huge amount, you know?"

"Please Ace! This could be my one and only chance to do this," Tiger begged, clapping his hands together, giving the younger teen puppy dog eyes.

Unfortunately for him, Ace grew immune to such tactic, courtesy of his gluttonous Tamadora partner using the same tactic to get extra food when he wasn't supposed to. Ace crossed his arms. "If you want to ride huge waves, then go wait for them normally like everyone else."

Garnet, who was lying on a cushion sun chair, snorted. "You might as well save your breath, you big oaf. Once Ace saids no, he means no." The blonde idol wore a black bikini with a white wrap skirt. The skirt ends delicately over her knees. Strapped to her feet were a pair of golden wedges. On her head were a pair of black and gold sunglasses.

She reached over to the small table beside her chair and grabbed her glass of lemonade. "Besides, do you even know how to surf in first place?" She sipped her cool drink. "You practically lived near a volcano."

"No, but I can always learn how to on my own. Couldn't be that hard to stand on a board and ride the waves," Tiger retorted, confidence dripped from his words.

"At least I know I'm getting entertainment out of you failing so many times," Garnet laughed, pushing her sunglasses down to her eyes. The very image of the orange haired teen getting wipe out multiple times made the blonde idol internally cackle.

Sitting on a huge beach blanket under a large, red beach umbrella was Charo. He wore green swimming trunks and a white shirt. The small blond was digging into his bag (they all put their stuff on the beach blanket) and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. He turned towards the others.

"Does anyone need some sunscreen?" Charo asked, applying a protective coating of lotion onto his skin.

Ace raised his hand. "I do and…" he trailed off, glancing to the side to see Tamazo digging a hole in the sand. "...Tamazo is going to need some too."

Charo threw the bottle at Ace, who easily caught it. He poured some into his hands and applied the cool lotion thoroughly onto his skin. The light auburnette crouched down in front of Tamazo. "Come on, Tamazo. You need to put on some sunscreen or you will be cook under the sun."

Tamazo popped out from his dug sand hole and made a grabby motion with his arms. Ace poured some sunscreen into his hands and rubbed the lotion all over his partner. Tamazo laughed at the ticklish feeling.

Tiger sighed, "Come on, Ace! Help a friend in need here, please! I'll return the favor if you do this for me one time." Then his red eyes brightened. "I know! I'll get you and Lance reservation for a hot spring resort near my hometown. That place owes me a favor and you can consider this my present to congratulate your engagement."

Ace blushed at the reminder of his engagement with Lance. Another reason why they all went to the beach was to celebrate it. It has been a week since his lover turned fiance proposed to him during that magical night.

The Dragonoid in question was supposed to join them on the beach, but was called for a minor mission. Lance, however, promises to be there as soon as possible after he completes it.

The light auburnette looked down and smiled fondly at his gold and silver ring. He can't stop the rush of warmth and affection building inside of his chest. He was positively giddy and his friends could practically see the sheer happiness etched on his face.

Tamazo giggled, "Ace being weird again, tama!~"

Charo and Tiger shared a smile, absolutely thrill for their soon-to-be-marry friend. While Garnet normally would tease the lovestruck Ace, she was more adamant with something else.

The blonde idol sat up quickly from her chair and flung her sunglasses off with a flick of a wrist. Her eyes lit on fire as she glared at Tiger in disbelief. "A hot spring resort owes you a favor and you didn't tell me about it!"

"Because I knew you would force me to get you a reservation. I have to keep this to myself, knowing I would one day need it and today is that day!" Tiger countered with his own glare before turning his attention back to Ace, who broke from his happy bubble. "So, will you do this for me? Pretty please!" He was pretty close to beg on his knees if has to.

He doesn't want to, but he will for one of his dreams.

Charo nervously laughed at the situation. "I don't know about this, Tiger. Ace's Leviathan isn't exactly a Monster who holds back on its powers." His green eyes filled with concern. "You might get hurt if you're not careful."

The orange haired teen smiled at the small blond's concern. "Thanks for worrying, buddy, but I got this under control. If I do get hurt somehow, I know you will take care of me." He winked at Charo, not aware of how red the other turned.

Ace gave his friend a sympathetic look. Tiger can flirt effectively when he isn't actually flirting. The older teen is also dense as a rock when it comes to noticing people being attracted to him. Charo certainly has his hands full.

"I don't see what's the big deal, tama. Devi and I can eat a lot of fancy food, tama! Can we please go to the resort, Ace, tama?" Tamazo asked, tugging on Ace's jacket. There was an excited glint in the small dragon's black eyes.

"You know what? You should grant Tiger's wish, Ace," Garnet suddenly agreed, surprising the others. Then, they gulped nervously at seeing the blonde idol's darken gaze and devious smirk. "It would be a good experience for him to try something new."

For a moment, Tiger felt the need to take back his offer and run to hide somewhere far.

Ace sighed, shaking his head at the ridiculous situation he was in. He was about to protest further if it weren't for a familiar voice calling for him at a distant.

A voice he remembers from his miserable childhood. One he would rather forget for the rest of his life.

"Hey! Is that you, you little freak?"

Ace froze where he stood, not wanting to turn towards the caller. He must had made some sort of expression because his friends have various degrees of worry across their faces. Tamazo latched onto his partner's shoulder with a look of concern.

"Is Ace alright, tama?"

Closing his eyes, Ace took a slow deep breath. He opened his eyes and took in the expressions of worry on his friends' faces. He gave them what he hope was a reassuring smile. He pet Tamazo on the head to calm his partner down. Ace turned around and see a dark haired male sauntering towards the group.

The dark haired male was about as tall as Tiger with tan skin and brown eyes. He also looked older than the group. He was wearing a white tank top and dark red swimming trunks. What made Ace's stomach dropped was the smirk drawn on the other's mouth and the dark glint in those brown eyes.

Charo felt uneasy because he also saw the smirk and dark glint on the stranger's expression. The small blond stood up and walked towards his light auburnette friend. He stopped just beside the other, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Ace, do you know him?" he asked. Garnet and Tiger followed Charo's lead and stood close to Ace too, something the light auburnette appreciates greatly.

Ace couldn't answer as the stranger suddenly stands in front of the group. His arms crossed over his muscled chest as he looked down on the group, mostly giving Ace an arrogant grin.

"It has been a long time since we last saw each other, Ace. Finally decided to hang with _normal_ people for once and not those weak Monsters." He glanced at Tamazo for a quick moment before shaking his head like he was feeling sorry for the other. "But seeing that your soft heart hasn't change, you're still the little freak that only plays with little weak Monsters."

Ace narrowed his blue eyes. "You're still the same bully as ever, Jace." The older male really hasn't change, especially that god awful attitude of his. "And don't call my _friends_ weak."

Jace waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah.

The others also narrowed their eyes. They didn't know Jace as well as Ace, but hearing bits about Ace's childhood from before immediately clicked into their minds that Jace isn't exactly Mister Nice Guy.

If anything, that guy is acting like a total asshole.

Tamazo jumped off of Ace's shoulder and flew in front of Jace, arms spread out to his sides defensively while glaring angrily. "Don't call Ace a freak, tama!"

Jace gave the Tamadora a raised eyebrow, still smirking with amusement. "Still hiding behind Monsters, huh?" Suddenly, he grabbed Tamazo with one hand and flung the Tamadora at Ace.

"Tama!" Tamazo cried.

"Tamazo!" Everyone screamed.

Ace rushed forward and caught Tamazo. He hugged his partner close to his chest. "Tamazo…" he cooed softly.

Tamazo looked up and gave Ace a smile. "I'm alright, tama."

Jace watched their exchange with boredom, fake yawning into his hand for good measure. "Still as weak and pathetic as always, Ace."

The light auburnette glared back at the other with displeasure. "You have no right to that to Tamazo. Apologize to him right now!"

"Let me think. How about a 'no'?"

Clearly having enough, Tiger stepped forward with his fist raised. He glared at the other with resentment and anger. "What's your big deal here, you bastard?!" He wants to punch the guy into the ocean.

The dark haired teen shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing much. Just reconnecting with the freak over there." He gave Ace a dark glare. "No harm done?"

Garnet also stepped forward with a scowl, hands placed on her hips. "Your presence, however, speaks otherwise. Why don't you turn around with your tail between your legs and go bark somewhere else?"

"Oh sweetheart, don't be like that. Both of us can get along if that's what you want."

" _Don't_ call me sweetheart. And I rather get along with a withering tree than _you_." Garnet was itching to grab her D-Gear and release her beloved Valkyrie on the asshole. Damn the Guild's rules.

Charo, blessed his pure heart and soul, placed himself between Jace and his friends. The small blond gave the other a disapproval frown. "I believe you have done enough here. Please leave us alone and not approach us again."

Jace clicked his tongue at Charo, a scowl replacing his amused smirk. "Don't tell me what to do, brat. This is none of your business." With that, he pushed the small blond to the side roughly.

"Gah!" Charo yelped, tripping over his feet. He would have fallen on the sand if it weren't for a pair of strong arms catching him.

Tiger moved quickly and caught his fallen friend. He held Charo firmly but gently in his protective embrace. "Are you alright, Charo?" he asked, concern filled in his red eyes.

Charo gave Tiger a grateful smile, his heart beating fast and he was sure there was some redness developing on his cheeks. "I'm fine. Thanks for the save."

Tiger grinned in relief. "No problem, little buddy." He then glared back up to Jace. "You better leave or I'll make you." The orange haired teen was barely holding in his anger as he threatened the man who pushed Charo.

Garnet, with her umbrella D-Gear in hand which she pulled out of nowhere (no one knows how she does it), was ready to pulverize Jace into submission. "Oh, now you're going to get it." The blonde idol smirked darkly, a protective yet murderous glint in her eyes.

Jace wasn't faze by the enraged blonde because his attention was caught by something else. Without warning, he grabbed Ace's left wrist roughly. Ace, whose attention was on Charo at the time, yelped at the rough treatment.

"Let go of me!" Ace yelled, trying to pull away from the other's strong grip. He winced when he felt Jace tighten his hold painfully.

"Let go of Ace, you jerk, tama!" Tamazo pulled away from his partner's comforting hug and tried to pull Ace's wrist away from Jace too.

Jace, not faze once more, smirked, eyeing the ring on Ace's finger. "Who in their right mind would marry you of all people? Did you whore yourself to that person? Or is that person just as pathetic as you?"

Ace, for all his gentleness and shy nature, wasn't one to stand back when somebody insult his love ones. Especially when that somebody insult his dear Dragonoid fiance.

Ace snarled, "Take that back right now! Lance is not pathetic! If anything, you are the one who is more pathetic and pitiful than anyone else here, Jace." The light auburnette said that last sentence so calmly that caused Jace to widen his eyes in surprise before turning to annoyance. "Now, let go of me. This. Instant."

Garnet was ready to help Ace out (she can feel Valkyrie's need to deliver justice on the asshole too), but stopped when a certain Dragonoid appeared a few feet behind Jace, looking absolutely livid. The blonde idol smirked deviously. "You better do what he say or you'll regret what happens next." The other two beside her saw what she meant and they relaxed their stances.

They are going to enjoy this for sure.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are-"

The dark haired teen couldn't finish his question because before he knew it, his hand that was holding Ace's wrist was twisted harshly by someone's pale hand. Jace grunted and was blinded by pain when someone punched him right in the face. He landed on the sand rather roughly.

Jace sat up and covered his bloody face. He wanted to yell at the person who dare punch him, but he froze immediately at the pair of yellow, dragon-like eyes glaring down on him with such coldness and blazing rage.

Ace smiled, relieve and happy to see his fiance in front of him. "Lance!"

Tamazo cried with delight. "Devi!" He hugged his dark counterpart tightly, who for once didn't mind the affection as the Devidra also glared down on the human who dares touch his partner's precious mate.

Lance took a moment to look at his mate, zeroing in the already bruised wrist. The Dragonoid gently took Ace's left wrist and cradled it tenderly. He pressed a soft kiss on darken skin. "Are you alright, Ace?" he asked, eyes softening with concern and love.

Ace nodded, "I'm alright." He got up to his tip-toes and place his own soft kiss on Lance's lips.

Jace scowled in disgust at them as he got up staggerly. "You freaks deserve each other," he snarled, his words muffled because of his hand covering the lower half of his face.

Lance turned back glaring coldly at the disgrace of a human being. "If you know what's good for you, you will leave here at once and never approach Ace ever again." He stepped closer to Jace. "Or do I have to make it even clearer for you?"

As though his Monsters responded to Lance's emotions, they all released from their Egg Drops and appeared by their Master's side. Jace, for once, was quaking in fear at the number of Monsters and dragons staring at him with rage and protectiveness.

Tiger whistled, impressed and approvingly. Charo watched in awe while Garnet cackle with glee, leaning on her umbrella. Ace can only stare at his fiance lovingly, feeling warm and giddy despite the fact the Dragonoid was threatening the other.

Jace spat back with a poorly display of bravado. "I don't need this! I have better things to do!" With that, he turned around and quickly staggered off, not turning back to look at the group.

Lance turned his full attention back to Ace. He gathered his mate into his arms and hold Ace close, protectively and tenderly in his embrace. Ace returned the embrace with the same amount of love.

"I'm alright, Lance," he repeated, reassuring his worried fiance once more. Lance responded by peppering small kisses on Ace's face. The light auburnette giggled with every kiss pressed onto his skin.

Garnet sighed with fond exasperation. "Those two will be at it for awhile. If anyone needs me, I'll be sunbathing." The blonde idol walked back to her sun chair while pulling out her cellphone. She made a quick call to report about a certain asshole to the authorities to watch out for.

Tiger looked down on Charo, who was still in his arms. "Why don't we go play in the ocean? I heard there are neat stuff underwater."

Charo blushed but smile happily nonetheless. "Sure!" And the two ran towards the water for some fun and hopefully (Charo's case) alone time.

Tamazo turned to Devi with a grin. "Help me build a sandcastle, tama! Bet I could make a better one than you, tama!"

Devi scoffed, "In our dreams, devi." He turned to his dragon allies. "Master Lance said you all can play in the ocean if you want, devi. Just don't get too far, devi."

While the others are preoccupied, the engaged couple finally pulled apart. Lance took Ace's left hand again and caressed the darken skin carefully. The Dragonoid bit back a growl at the discoloration on his mate's skin. He turned to Ace, guilt painted over his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

Ace shook his head, smiling brightly. "Please don't apologize, Lance. I'm alright and he didn't do anything to me than this."

Lance narrowed his eyes in disdain. "Who was that human?" He frowned at hearing his mate sighed sorrowfully.

"He was someone from my childhood. One of my tormentors when I first moved to Vienna City. I don't see him anymore when my mom put a stop to the bullying. That is until now." Blue eyes glanced up to yellow eyes with sadness. "I'm sorry you have to save me like this all the time."

Lance kissed Ace's forehead. He hated seeing his mate look so defeated. "I will always save you and I don't regret doing so." He cradled the younger teen's face with his pale hands. "But I hate seeing you get hurt when I'm not here to prevent it."

Ace wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, kissing his fiance deeply. Lance's hands moved down to his mate's hips, gripping them gently. The Dragonoid eagerly kissed him back, tongue and all. Ace mewled at the action.

After a few moments, they parted with bated breath. Ace looked into his fiance's eyes dazedly, smiling that breathtaking smile.

"But I will always be okay when you are here beside me. That's one of the many reason I love you so much, Lance."

Ace's confession caught the Dragonoid a little off guard, eliciting a small flush onto his pale cheeks. Lance then returned the smile with his own one. He pushed their foreheads together while holding Ace in his arms lovingly.

"And I love you for being you, Ace."

Once again, their bond strengthen after facing a figure from Ace's dark past. Some things can't be change in the past, but they can be dealt with in the present and hopefully turn for the best in the future.

But as long as people have each other, things are more brighter than they are.

"Hey Lance! Can I borrow one of your Monsters to fulfill one of my dreams?!" Tiger screamed at the engaged couple.

"Don't interrupt them, tama/devi!" Tamazo and Devi yelled back simultaneously.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was supposed to be a fluffy chapter, but it turns out like this. I can't stop with the angst! I really hope to make the next one fluffy because I like cooking more than beaches!**

 **We got to see one of the bullies from Ace's past. I hate Jace so much even though I was the one who wrote him. Who wanted Garnet and/or Lance burying the asshole deep under the sand? I know I do and I was this close in writing it. But Lance comes in a saves the his mate again, only after Ace puts Jace into his place. Don't insult his fiance!**

 **Please leave a review or a comment! See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Cooking

**CHAPTER 5 - Cooking**

Today is a very special day for Ace and Tamazo, but most importantly, it was very special for the matriarch of their family. It's Rena's birthday and the boys wanted to bake her a special birthday cake.

"Ace, when are Lance and Devi coming, tama?" Tamazo asked, securing his little white chef hat on his head.

Ace, wearing his red apron, grabbed the last ingredients from the pantry and set them on the dinner table. On the table, there were some mixing bowls, measuring cups and spoons, whisks, spatulas, baking pans, and baking ingredients (eggs, flour, sugar, baking powder/soda, vanilla extract, salt, cocoa powder, milk, and vegetable oil).

The light auburnette glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing it was half past three in the afternoon. "Lance said they will be here as soon as they finished with the mission the Guild assigned them this morning."

The mission was finding lost rare Monsters in nearby caves. Supposedly, some rare Monsters escaped their protective sanctuary and wandered into some mountainous caves. No one knew how they escaped in the first place, but the Guild immediately called Lance (one of their best Dragon Callers) for help.

Naturally, Ace asked Lance if he needed help (the two often went on missions together, either minor or major), but the Dragonoid told his mate he would be fine on his own. Lance reassured Ace he'll be there in time to help prepare for his mom's birthday party.

Devi also added to keep Tamazo away from the frosting which led the couple to share a laugh and the Tamadora in question screech in indignation.

Tamazo pouted, "If they don't get here soon, I'll eat their share of the chocolate cake, tama."

Ace flicked Tamazo's forehead. "You will do no such thing. You already in trouble enough for eating almost all of the frosting from last time." And boy did Tamazo ate so much frosting. It was miracle there was any left to decorate the cake for Vahaton's birthday.

Luckily, the Ancient of Water found the issue hilarious after seeing Tamazo's face covered in blue and white frostings. It got worse when Tamazo decided to smush their faces together and Vahaton's face and beard got covered in frostings. The old man had a good laugh or two.

Vahaton spoils the Tamazo too much. Because of that, the Tamadora has an addiction for frostings.

"Besides, they should be here any-" Several knocks were suddenly heard at the front door "-moment," Ace finished.

Tamazo quickly flew to the door and opened with a flourish greeting. "Devi!" The familiar sound of the Tamadora tackling the Devidra into a hug echoed.

"Will you quit greeting me with hugs, devi?!" Devi complained loudly despite not making a move to push Tamazo off of him.

Ace laughed as he was greeted with the sight of Tamazo hugging Devi while rubbing their cheeks together. He looked over to Lance with a bright smile. "Lance!"

Lance took Ace's left hand to place a soft kiss on the ring before immediately wrapping his arms around Ace's waist, leaning down to his mate with a much tender kiss. Ace roped his arms around the older teen's neck, responding to the kiss eagerly, sighing contently into it. They only just saw each other yesterday, but to them, the small separation felt like an eternity.

"And here they go again, tama," Tamazo complained with a huff. He then turned to his dark counterpart with a grin. "Come inside! We have an everything ready to make Mama Rena's chocolate birthday cake, tama!"

"I get it! Quit pulling me, devi," Devi protested yet let himself be dragged inside the house by the excitable Tamazo.

Ace pulled away from Lance with a huff of laughter. He gazed fondly up to his fiance. "Is Devi going soft or am I the only who noticed?"

Lance lowly chuckled, pressing a kiss to the younger's forehead. "He's being more tolerable to your partner for your mom's birthday." Which the Dragonoid is half right because Devi is always fond of Tamazo, he just wouldn't admit to it.

Ace giggled, leaning in again to give Lance one more soft kiss. He pulled his fiance inside by the hand. "Thanks for coming though. How was the mission? You didn't get hurt?"

"Surprisingly, it wasn't all that difficult. Devi and I managed to find all the lost rare Monsters in the caves and returned them back to their homes." Lance took note of the strange quietness around the Ace's house. "Where is your mom and the Kings?" It was strange to not find five of Ace's childhood Monster friends.

The light auburnette gave a nervous chuckle. "Mom went out on an errand and the Kings all decided to go with her as her bodyguards."

"Doesn't King Flamie and King Baddie acts as her guards normally?"

The couple entered the kitchen. Ace continued, "Mom has many suitors trying to court her on a daily basis. Since it's her birthday, they think they have an excuse to give her presents and woo her. The Kings are making sure Mom won't be bother by them."

Tamazo snickered. "The Kings are so funny, tama! One time, they chased out a man out of the restaurant, tama!"

"Oh yeah, because nothing is more hilarious than a King Flamie chasing some human around, devi," Devi said sarcastically, garb in his own apron and chef hat.

Ace smiled at the Devidra. "You looked great in that, Devi. I'm glad I made the size right for you."

"Thank you for the gift, devi." Devi turned away to hide the slight blush on his face. He was happy that his partner's mate personally sewn him an apron. It felt like the Devidra was part of the family more.

"Devi's blushing, tama!~" Tamazo teased, nudging his dark counterpart lightly with his elbow. The Devidra pulled the Tamadora's ear in retaliation.

"Am not, devi!"

Ace ignored their banter and noticed the heated look from his fiance. He blushed under the intense gaze. "W-What?" he stuttered.

"Don't I have an apron to wear?" Lance smirked amusingly, loving the blush across his mate's cheeks.

Ace's answer was interrupted by Tamazo. "Of course you have one, tama! Ace stayed up many nights to make one for you, tama!" He went out of the kitchen for a moment and came back with a dark blue apron. "You already have a hat, so you don't get a chef hat, tama."

The dark blue apron was well-made and have sewn patches of Water and Dark Drops on the front. Very similar to the one Ace was wearing but the red apron has sewn patches of Fire and Light Drops.

Ace blushed harder, averting his gaze away from Lance. "D-Do you like it?" he asked nervously. It has been awhile since he made something large like an apron. The last time was when he made one and knitted a scarf for his mom as gift for Mother's Day.

Lance softly smiled down at his mate. How could he not love something made by Ace? He tilted Ace's head up and kissed him chastely. He pulled away and knocked their foreheads together. "I love it."

The light auburnette beamed, pleased that his fiance love his handmade gift. Ace kissed Lance gently on the lips, wrapping his arms loosely around the Dragonoid's neck. Lance placed his hands on Ace's hips, eagerly responded back with kind. They would have gone further if it weren't for their partners' screaming.

"Step away from the frosting, devi!"

"Mine, tama!"

The couple parted and quickly turned towards the noise. They saw Tamazo holding a small bowl protectively in his arms while practically hissing like a cat at the Devidra. Devi held up his arms, looking ready to take back the bowl of frosting or die trying.

Ace moved away from Lance and narrowed his blue eyes at Tamazo. "Tamazo, you know you're not allow to go near that bowl. Do I need to give you a time out like last time?" he warned, placing his hands on his hips almost like a scolding mother.

Tamazo deflated, pouting while giving Devi the bowl of frosting. "No. Tamazo will be good, tama."

Ace sighed, smiled fondly at the Tamadora. He walked over and stroking his partner's head gently. "It's fine as long you control yourself. We don't exactly have enough ingredients to make more frosting." He turned to Devi with a bright grin. "Can I count on you to guard the bowl?"

Devi scoffed, puffing his chest out. "Do you even need to ask, devi?" There was no way he will let the Tamadora go near this bowl. One frosting incident (including Vahaton) was enough for this Devidra.

Lance took off his cloak and folded onto the counter. He put on the apron and tied it securely. The Dragonoid caught the look from his mate and raised an eyebrow questionably, yellow eyes glinted with amusement. Ace blushed, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"Y-You look good," Ace complimented softly. Honestly, it can be so unfair how his fiance looks amazing in anything.

Lance let out another low chuckle. Ace was sometimes too honest for his own good. The light auburnette pouted when he heard Lance's laugh. The Dragonoid shook his head before pressing another kiss on Ace's forehead. Ace immediately relaxed, not one to stay upset with his fiance, and cuddled against him.

Devi, ignoring the mushiness displayed in front of him, read over the chocolate cake recipe. He raise an eyebrow curiously at the amount of ingredients listed on the paper. "Why are the measurements so big, devi?"

Tamazo grinned excitingly, eyes sparkling. "Ace said we will be baking two chocolate cakes, tama!"

"Why? Isn't one enough, devi?" The Devidra blinked at the deadpan look he received from his light counterpart.

"Because there wouldn't be enough for you, me, and the Kings, tama." And Tamazo was right because the Kings' appetites are insatiable as theirs.

"Alright. I can't deny that, devi."

* * *

"Stop looking at the cakes like that, devi!" Devi exclaimed, dragging the drooling Tamadora away from the cooling chocolate cakes. Tamazo whined, dramatically holding his arms out towards the cakes.

"I will be with you soon, tama!"

Ace laughed as he spread the pink frosting all over one of the cakes. Beside him, Lance was spreading lavender frosting all over the other cake. The light auburnette then noticed some of the frosting got onto the Dragonoid's cheek.

"Lance," Ace called. "You got something on your cheek."

Lance turned to his mate, raising an eyebrow questionably. Ace giggled and wiped the frosting off of Lance's cheek with his finger. The light auburnette innocently licked the sweet icing off of his finger, not noticing the heated gaze from the other.

Ace gasped when a pale hand cupped his chin and cool lips covering his own ones. Ace moaned, closing his eyes as a tongue invaded inside his mouth. Lance broke the kiss as soon as he started, smirking at the dazed look from his mate.

"Sweet."

The younger teen blushed. Before the Dragonoid pulled away, Ace decided to have some of his own revenge. He cupped Lance's face with both of his hands and proceed to deeply kiss his fiance. He felt arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer to the other.

Ace admitted Lance was right. It was a sweet kiss.

If anyone were to notice Tamazo carrying out a bowl of frosting with a happy grin, no one dare to mention.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am deeply sorry for being so late with this prompt. My laptop decided to be laggy and slow on me and things got crazy in my life. This chapter has more kissing than cooking, but who's complaining because I'm not.**

 **Tamazo has an addiction for frosting. Somebody help him or we will be having a sticky situation on our hands.**

 **Please leave a review or a comment! See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
